


Bang Bang

by tekowrites



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't care how, Asami teasing Takaba with a gun and Takaba really getting off on it. the mood is up to the writer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YA kink meme (http://ya-kink-meme.livejournal.com/)

Takaba didn’t want to tell Asami, but he’d seen it, his fight with Feilong on the ship. Mikhail had bugged the entire ship, and had small cameras installed in many cabins, and the one the fight had take place in was one of the many.  
  
When Asami had pointed his gun at Feilong’s ass, the first thought that came into Takaba’s head was that it was terrible, the second was not so much a thought but a reaction instead. A reaction that Takaba wished at that moment he hadn’t had, but he did, he’d found that dangerous proximity extremely risky and hot.  
  
Staying on that island for so long really softened Takaba’s heart and also his brain ,considerably so, if one were to keep in mind the amount of kinky sex he was having. His experience with strangulation, and the exotic tomato and vodka flavored sex/massage. Takaba may have not wanted to tell Asami, but he did. Or rather it slipped out during their pillow talk, which always consisted of whatever else Takaba wanted erased or re-written from his memories of those days. He blurted out a question about whether the gun was really loaded at that point, and whether Asami was really going to shoot Feilong there. Asami looked at him with a funny expression on his face, then asked why Takaba was so interested. Takaba swallowed and said nothing, giving Asami his back, he went to sleep.  
  
Several days later saw Takaba waking up from sleep to an empty bed one afternoon. He dressed and decided to go look for Asami so they’d have lunch, and Takaba would stick the bill on him. While he was walking he heard the sound of far off shooting, and he rushed to see what it was all about.  
He found Asami and his men around an empty field ,they were surrounded by old caves on the Island, it was close to the hotel since the caves were on the seaside. Asami was holding a gun, and his men were putting up cans and bottles on far off locations so Asami would shoot them. He was training to see if he could shoot just as well with his injury, a sort of rehabilitation Takaba thought. As Takaba was looking at Asami, his eyes kept being drawn to the pistol in his hand and not the man’s shooting, nor the targets that he was hitting with perfection. He was so lost into the view of the gun that he didn’t notice Asami looking at him, and following his gaze towards the gun.  
  
Asami cleared his throat, which sounded suspiciously to Takaba’s ears like Asami being sort of awkward. But that was impossible anyways. He did turn his head towards the Yakuza though, and asked if Asami needed something? “Do you want to try shooting a gun?”  
  
Takaba was taken by surprise, it never accord to him that Asami might take his un-healthy obsession with the gun, to mean something like actual shooting. Oh god, Asami thought he was insecure enough to want to learn shooting as a form of self defense! Takaba felt pitiful, now he went and made Asami think once again that he was a traumatized little kid in a kidnapping. “Err, no. It’s really okay, I don’t have any interest in shooting anybody or anything! Really.” Asami look doubtful and Takaba knew that Asami could tell he was thinking of something else while saying these words, but whatever Asami thought that Takaba was thinking, probably wasn’t the same thing anyways.  
  
Asami approached Takaba, who was sitting on the edge of their bed, their bed because there wasn’t any other bed and Asami kept dragging Takaba back to this one if he tried running away to sofa. “It’s not loaded.” Takaba stared at Asami for a minute before responding. “What isn’t?” “The gun, all the bullets have been removed. All you have to do is shoot at empty space, it won’t kill anyone.” Takaba felt frustrated, that wasn’t the point! He wanted to scream at Asami to leave him alone, that he didn’t need his help, that Asami got it all wrong. But he couldn’t say that because then Asami would ask _then why?_.

Takaba accepted the gun silently. The gun’s grip was metal, so it wasn’t that warm coming out of Asami’s hand, but it had lost some of its heat. Takaba didn’t have an intensive knowledge of guns, but he knew enough to see that this one was special and something perfect. Takaba fingered the little triangular wing on the muzzle of the gun, then moved his fingers across the gun, examining all the little details. He looked for the safety switch, he found that it was off, and his heart beat a little quicker. Then Takaba placed his fingers in position around the semi-automatic’s handle ,and his fingers slid inside and around the gun’s trigger. With his other hand Takaba slid back the barrel just to check if there was a bullet resting inside, there wasn’t. Asami was looking at all this curiously, but didn’t say or do anything, that is ,until he was Takaba trying to stick his pinky finger inside the muzzle of his semi-Automatic.  
  
Asami reached over to Takaba, and motioned with his hand that he wanted the gun back. Takaba handed it back, his eyes still glued to the shape of it, and committing it to memory for wanking material later on. But Asami didn’t just grab the gun back, he grabbed Takaba’s reaching arm as well. Takaba looked at Asami, ready to explode with his ‘I’m fine!’ speech when he noticed Asami’s eyes ,and the pleased expression on his face. Asami’s mouth suddenly broke into a wide smirk, and he pulled Takaba closer with the hand he’d grabbed him with. “You’re so transparent Takaba, arousal is written all lover your face.” Takaba couldn’t believe his ears ,and stared at Asami all the while blushing up to his ears. “W-what are you talking about! You’re crazy! Why would I, I mean who would..? Unng” Asami’s hand was pressing into the evidence of Takaba’s reaction. “The look on your face when you look at the gun ,it’s that of longing, tell me Takaba, since when were you such a pervert?”  
  
“Ahh! Bastard Asami! Whose a pervert!You...Nnn!” Asami laughed at that, and began to rub Takaba’s erection with more force. His other hand meanwhile, the one holding the gun, began sliding up Takaba’s shorts, the now cold surface of the metal rubbing Takaba’s thigh. “What are you?..Nng” The gun kept sliding further upward ,until the muzzle reached the edge of Takaba’s underwear ,and began to push against it to get more skin contact. “If the thought excites you so much, you only had to ask Takaba and I’d have fulfilled your wet dreams for you.” Asami was enjoying the situation to the max, he pushed Takaba on the bed to lay on his back.   
  
Sitting in between Takaba’s legs, he lifted both of them and rested them over his, so Takaba’s lower body was lifted a bit off the bed. He pulled the hand with the gun away ,and then grabbed both Takab’s shorts and his boxers and pulled them down. They restricted Takaba’s movement since Asami left them dangling between his knees. His flesh exposed now, Asami aimed the gun right at Takaba’s ass. The was Asami held it ,allowed the full length of the muzzle to connect with Takaba’s ass, rubbing it up and down, the little metal tip, digging into Takaba’s skin made him moan. Asami dragged it all the way to the tip of Takaba’s cock, then dug the triangular piece of metal there. Takaba screamed, the intrusion feeling weird, painful and pleasurable at the same time.   
  
Asami grinned at the reaction, removed the gun, and placed it on Takaba’s chest. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? It’s your toy now, I want to see you play with it.” Takaba glared at Asami ,refusal to do anything but that written all over his face. “If you can’t be honest with your desires Takaba, then I won’t let you cum.” And with that ,Asami grabbed the base of Takaba’s cock, squeezing it bit on the rough side. Takaba stayed stubborn and just tried to breathe the tension out of his body, the gun warming on his heated flesh, picking up heat.

Asami lifted Takaba’s legs and removed the underwear and shorts completely, one leg, then the other ,as not to break his hold on Takaba. He lowered his head completely down and began to slowly tease Takaba with his tongue. He liked the tip, which he’d teased with the gun, wetting the surface completely and reminding Takaba of what had been there just a few moments ago. He dipped his head lower and scraped his teeth over Takaba’s balls ,then kissed them. Asami’s other hand was lower still, two of his fingers probing Takaba’s entrance. Shortly afterwards, Asami’s tongue joined his fingers and made breathing a task for Takaba. Takaba Tried his best to appose Asami, even when he already felt like he was on the verge of exploding, but when Asami’s tongue went in, all he could see were sparks of white, the need to come was all he could think of.  
  
Delirious with need Takaba begged Asami to let him come. “Asami..please..nn..I need..Ahh!” Asami tightened his hold on Takaba. “You know what to do Takaba, show me how much you want it.” Takaba looked hesitant, he almost gave in ,but clenched his teeth and shook his head. “Well then.” Asami withdrew completely, leaving Takaba empty, except for his grip, denying Takaba his release.  
  
That shifts Takaba’s entire reality, and his first thought it to grab the gun and threaten Asami with it, to finish what he fucking started. The he remembers it’s not loaded and decides that it’s heavy enough to cause head trauma if he can throw it exactly in the middle of Asami’s forehead. But he doesn’t because Asami’s looking at him with taunting eyes and the promise of an orgasm so great, his ancestor’s would feel the echo of it. Takaba gives in, not because Asami’s persuasive, or because he’s not stubborn enough, but because the gun was already appealing on its on.  
  
He picks up the gun, swallowing as he does, his hand on the handle, the other supporting the hold. He looks at it, part of it caught some of his sweat and the metal shines with a dangerous light, he could almost pretend to see reflections on it. He ignores Asami’s existence, and brings the gun to his mouth, licking the barrel of the gun, his tongue circles the head of the gun, and he dips his tongue in just slightly. He’s assaulted with the taste of metal and something akin to gunpowder, the taste is sharp.  
  
His salvia is all over the gun now ,and Takaba slides the gun to his pink nipple, trapping it in the little opening, and grinding it slightly. It’s nothing like having his nipple sucked, but metal creates a sensation that is so foreign that Takaba whimpers from the pleasure of it. Asami looks on fascinated, and loosens his grip considerably. Takaba moves the gun down his body, and slips head of the gun towards his navel, rubbing there is even more exotic and Takaba’s cock begins to leek more pre-come ,and with Asami’s loosening hold on him, he thinks that’s all it’ll take for him to come. But Asami had other plans.  
  
Asami takes one of Takaba’s hands that are holding the gun, and directs it to Takaba’s hole. With Asami’s strong hold on him, Takaba can only follow with the of motions Asami’s hand. The gun is digging into his hole, with a backward grip, and Takaba remembers how it seemed when Asami did it to Feilong, and moaned. Asami pushed the gun against Takaba’s entrance, rubbing it with the head of the gun, the entrance already wet from Asami’s licking and loosened to a degree that it might envelope the length of the gun and swallow it to the handle, and that’s what he whispers to Takaba, that his greedy hole was about to consume the gun. “Tell me how it feels, is this what you wanted Takaba?” “Ungh! Yes! Please don’t stop!...Ahh!”. “Then come for me, show me how much you love having my gun against your slutty hole. Come.” Takaba exploded, it was like being high ,he was riding wave after wave of pleasure, and he couldn’t stop pushing himself against the gun, even though his hands were aching, he never wanted the feeling to end.

But It did, and Takaba couldn’t believe he got off on Asami’s gun, and put a show of it for the bastard Asami. “If you liked that one this much, I wonder what you think of my _other_ gun.” Asami smirked, mocking him, his lines were those of old geezers and perverts, and if Takaba hadn’t just proved himself as one of them, he’d have said that thought out loud. Asami was never going to let him live this one down.


End file.
